1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a medical diagnostic apparatus for generating diagnostic image data by using a received signal from a specimen, a method for operating the medical diagnostic apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a medical diagnostic apparatus for generating image data used for a diagnosis by using a received signal from a specimen, a technology for setting a plurality of learning windows from an image, plotting texture features of learning windows set in different texture areas on a feature space, and setting a criterion for calculating the degree of similarity by using a distribution of the texture features on the feature space has been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 9-84793). According to the technology, all the tissues of a specimen can be automatically discriminated from each other, and, for example, the surface of a luminal organ and a boundary of a tissue such as a tumor can be detected using a simple method.
More specifically, for example, a case will be considered in which a tissue under examination is automatically determined to be one of a tissue A, a tissue B, a tissue C, and a lumen. According to this technology, first, two kinds among the four kinds of tissues are selected. Next, as pathological results, features of known specimens of the two kinds and a feature of the tissue of an unknown specimen under examination are compared with each other. Next, one of the features of the known tissues of the two kinds to which the feature of the tissue under examination is closer is determined. In this way, the determination is repeated while the selection of a combination of tissues of two kinds is changed. Then, by determining the tissue under examination to be a tissue determined to have a highest frequency based on a plurality of determination results of the tissues of the two kinds, the unknown tissues are classified.